The Cullens Mate!
by Manasseh
Summary: "I asked you in here to discuss the possibility of Tanya being let into our coven as a mate." Looking into Edward's eyes, I see he is furious. That's not what I was expecting and I wonder at his expression. Edward makes his thoughts known with a resounding, "NO! If not Tanya then who? AU OOC C/B , E/B strong lang..lemons..18yrs


**Stephanie Meyer's toys and mine mixed in….so don't sue…So I started this story months ago, before everything wolf consumed me. It is not finished but I am posting it anyway…Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Carlisle's Beginning**

It was the year 1663 and my Father and I had just finished gathering in his church. We were discussing the attack on the town folks by the blood drinking monsters. Father was set on destroying all of these monsters to rid the town's people of the reign of terror that came with them. We were divided into twelve groups of ten people, all carrying torches and weapons. However, we had greatly underestimated what we were up against! Our faith stood no chance against these blood drinking beasts. They dispatched our groups quickly and efficiently, bringing death upon us as if we were nothing but bothersome gnats. It appeared they saved me for last. I thought I had escaped, but it was just a game of cat and mouse to them, with me being the mouse. I was cornered and my life began to flash before my eyes as I stared directly into the cold, crimson eyes of my murderer. As I felt my life blood being drained from me, I found that I was at peace, accepting my fate for I knew that I would not survive this attack. I was totally wrong! Before the blood beast could drain me, I was saved by the most beautiful savior. I thought I was dreaming, or maybe an angel had come to deliver me home. It wasn't either, but she did save me, and later she taught me another way to exist in this new life that had been given to me.

When I woke from the attack, it was to the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my life. It was as if I was burning from the inside out and there was no relief, except for my angel's presence which saw me through the agony. It was her voice and calming touch that helped me go through this horrible process. It seemed like I burned forever, however, it was only three days. The pain was unbearable! I knew my heart rate was speeding up dangerously, and felt my body tense up as I arched my back off the bed I was laying on. Then it just stopped! All the burning pain stopped.

I laid there for a moment waiting for the pain to return, but thankfully, it never did. I remember listening to all the sounds around me, like the rain hitting the ground outside. I could smell a bouquet of different aromas. The most prominent aroma was a mix of black currents and vanilla. It was divine and very sensual. I felt so totally alive!

I opened my eyes to find a pair of amazing eyes looking into mine. They seemed to penetrate my very soul! They had the most brilliant gold rings surrounding amber pupils. Immediately, I saw that these eyes belonged to the most captivating woman I had ever seen. I felt no aggression towards her, yet I yearned to drink her blood. With that realization I launched myself in the farthest corner of the room and warned, "Stay back! I don't wish to harm you." But, the warning came forth sounding very melodic. I let out a sob. I was one of the blood drinking beasts, and I wanted to drink this magnificent woman's blood.

"Fear not my friend. You cannot harm me," replied the golden-eyed woman. Her voice was just as sensual as she smelled. I did not sense she was trying to flirt with me or anything. It just appeared she exuded sensuality. She definitely was all woman!

"I imagine you are very thirsty," she said. I nodded my head and she handed me a chalice. I was so captivated by her beauty I did not even realize she was holding a chalice. I took it and drank the contents, praying the cup would never go empty. Strangely enough, it never did! I drank until I was content and the burning was sated. "Thank you, madam."

"Call me, B."

"Thank you, Madame B!" I said.

"You are?" she asked.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen."

"It is very nice to meet you, Carlisle," she seemed to sing to me. "I am glad you made it through your transition from human to vampire."

"I don't know if I share the same sentiment as you Madam B. I am now a blood beast! I am damned for all eternity!" I lamented.

She replied, "I see your misguided views on what life should be are skewing the thoughts of who you are now."

"No disrespect, Madam B, but how else could I see myself? Am I not damned to live on the life blood of others? That means others will die so that I may live."

"Your statement is both true and false. It is true, if you take the lives of others to sustain your own. But, it is false if you allow me to teach you another way to survive."

"Another way?" I asked. "Could it be possible? Could it be true that I am not damned?"

"Carlisle, do you believe all who drink the blood of others are monsters or beasts? What do you see when you look at me?"

I said truthfully, "I see a beautiful, human woman."

She smiled and let out small laugh, "Would you believe me If I told you that I was not human and I too lived on blood?"

"No! I would not believe you because I hear your heart beating. It is quite strong at that! I can see blood flowing through your veins."

"So, because I have a beating heart and blood flowing through my veins, I must be human, right? My dear, Carlisle, there's much more to this world than human beings. In fact, you still look human, but you are not."

Confused, I asked, "Are you saying you are a blood beast?"

"No, I am not, but I am also not human. We will talk later, Carlisle. I imagine you wish to bathe and get out of those clothes. I would have bathed and clothed you, but I wasn't sure if you would have appreciated me seeing your person without your permission."

"Thank you, Madam B! You are very kind, and yes, I would like to freshen up."

"Well, as you can see, I have already filled the tub with hot water for you. Take as much time as you need. I will be downstairs in the library. Come and find me when you are done and we will finish our discussion." With that she turned around and left with the door closing behind her.

I took some time to look around the room. It was large and very opulent with warm rich colors. Apparently, Madam B is quite wealthy. I quickly undressed. I was actually shocked at how fast I could now move. The water was extremely hot, but I only felt it as a warm bath. It became cold due to my body temperature after being in the water for only ten minutes. The clothes and shoes she left me were of very high quality thread and craftsmanship. I dressed carefully so I wouldn't ruin my clothing. I was anxious to speak with Madam B. She seemed to be aware of what I was, and I had a lot of questions.

I followed Madam B's scent of black currents and vanilla. I don't think I will ever forget that scent as long as I walk this earth. I entered the library, and was amazed by its floor-to-ceiling book shelves with more books than I had ever seen in a home library.

She looked at me with a brilliant smile, "Did you enjoy your bath, Carlisle?"

"Yes, Madam B, I did."

"Wonderful! Come, sit. I have some more blood for you."

I thanked her. That night she explained what I was, who the Volturi was, and how there were other beings of different kinds in this world. We had many wonderful conversations about the world and things I never even knew existed. She told me she would stay with me until I no longer needed her. Madam B had various properties around the world and told me I was more than welcome to use them.

Over the days ahead, I decided to pursue a career in medicine. I figured I would need to and could move around the world safely as a doctor, since I could not stay in one place too long because I would no longer age. Madam B stayed with me until I completed medical school.

I was really saddened to see her go. She told me I would have a wonderful family and hoped we would meet again in the future so she could meet them. The gifts she gave me before she parted made a profound effect on my life. Truth be told, I wanted Madam B like I never wanted any woman in my life. However, she told me she was saving herself for her true mate and would not share herself with another without having the consent of her true mate first. I honored her decision, but it hurt me to know I would not be her true mate. I loved her, no, I still and will always love her. I will never forget her. It's my hope that I will be able one day to tell her how right she was and how she has helped my family without her being there.

**Carlisle Today**

I haven't thought about Madam B in such a long time. At first it was very difficult after we parted ways, but once I found my family the thoughts of her did not dissolve completely but were few and always in the back of my mind. I hear my family is now home…time to have this discussion…

"Everyone, will you please come to my office?" I called my family to gather with me to discuss Tanya being made one of our mates. My coven includes me and my mate, Esme; Rosalie and her mate Emmett; Jasper and his mate Alice; and Edward who is not yet mated. Although we have our true mates, we are also each other's mate, so to speak. We all are intimate with one another except for Edward. He wishes to keep his virtue until he receives permission from his true mate to be intimate with others. I know Edward is lonely. He and Tanya have become very friendly, so I want to take a vote to see if the family wishes to add her. Tanya is a beautiful woman. I will not push her into becoming one of our mates, after all she is a succubus. I am not sure if she will be able to remain faithful to us, let alone keep herself from sleeping with others. She has said she truly believes Edward to be her mate. Since Edward has just returned from his business trip, I figure there's no time like the present to discuss this with the family, especially Edward.

All the family is not yet in the room, but I can't help but notice a change in Edward. There's a gleam in his eyes that I have never seen, and I smell a scent on him that is familiar, it can't be maybe someone else has that scent! I go to ask him about it, but Esme cuts me off by asking what I needed.

"I asked you in here to discuss the possibility of Tanya being let into our coven as a mate." Looking into Edward's eyes, I see he is furious. That's not what I was expecting and I wonder at his expression.

Edward makes his thoughts known with a resounding, "NO! I do not wish to have Tanya as a mate. If that is what you all want, then I will gladly leave."

"Edward, calm down! I was just asking because you and Tanya have spent some time together, and it looked to me that you were getting close."

"Yes, Carlisle, she is becoming a close friend, but, I have no desire to bed Tanya, or make her a mate in this family," Edward replied.

"Edward, are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes I am, definitely!

I look at the others and ask how they feel. I get more heads shaking, "No."

"Ok! Well, I see I was way off the mark."

"Carlisle, we all like Tanya, but I don't believe we want to be intimate with her. She is a succubus after all, and I like a freaky kink now and then, but she has had too many lovers for my tastes," explained Emmett.

"Besides, Carlisle, I have already found my mate," said Edward.

"WHAT!" Alice shrieks, "I did not see that happening."

Edward has the biggest smile I have ever seen and he smugly states, "That's because she did not allow you to see."

Alice has never had that happen to her. "What? How is that possible, whoa bro, who is your mate?"

"Where is she?" asks Emmett.

"She is in the car. I'll go and get her." Edward quickly left and we all went down to the living room. With the opening of the door I am immediately hit with the scent I thought I would never smell again, black currents and vanilla. It can't be! I'm anxiously waiting for the person giving off that scent to make herself known.

Edward walked through the door with his arm around her and says, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Isa…"

"Madam B?" I whisper, cutting off Edward before he can finish her name.

She looked right at me and so did my family. I say it louder, "Madam B, is it really you?"

She smiled at me and walked to me, "Carlisle! Yes, my friend it is me."

She looks to Edward, I assume having a silent conversation. He nods, and then says, "Yes."

Then, she turns to me and holds her arms out to me. I immediately take her in my arms and hold her to me like the precious person she is. My family is all shocked. I have shared with them how Madam B affected my life and indirectly theirs. I reluctantly let her go, and I now have the biggest smile on my face. "See, I know Edward has been given the most glorious mate ever, and it would be a great honor if she actually joined our coven."

Alice is the first to speak, jumping on the balls of her feet and clapping, "This is Madam B! Oh, my gosh, Edward! How freaking lucky you are, Edward, and she is your true mate at that!"

Alice tries to launch herself at Madam B like she does to others, but at the last minute appears to change her mind and a frown appears on her face. Edward laughs and grabbing Madam B by the waist tells Alice he did not give her permission to touch his mate.

"Why do I need permission, Edward?"

"Because she is mine, you little pixie. But, okay I give you all permission."

I immediately remember when she told me she would not allow another to touch her without her mate's permission. I did not think she meant literally. Alice then hugs her and thanks her, but surprisingly Rosalie too hugs Madam B while breaking down in big sobs and thanking her profusely for all she had done for her, and for how much she has affected her life. All my family has words of thanks and gratitude for Madam B. She is a celebrity amongst our family and I still can't believe she is Edward's mate. I'll admit I hope he is willing to share her. I am a bit envious for she is quite the woman. Jasper looked at me with a knowing look. Either Edward is choosing to ignore my thoughts or he is so caught up with Madam B, and I can see why. She is absolutely beautiful! She still has the same long brown hair with golden highlights with those long ringlets that reach her waist. Everyone admires her warm caramel skin, her voluptuous hour glass shape, her supple breasts, those amazing eyes, and pouty lips. She is around 5'7" with long shapely legs. I'll admit her presence is very arousing. I begin to feel shame at lusting after her, but then I catch the look in my family's eyes as they look at her, and I see gratitude, love, reverence, and yes, lust. I hope she and Edward wish to share.

After the shock of Edward's mate being Madam B abated, we all are gathered, sharing stories of our lives and mainly learning how she and Edward met. Apparently, they met over the weekend while he was away on business. They were staying in the same hotel, and saw each other when Edward opened the door to his room as she opened hers at the same time. When their eyes met, they knew and wound up in back in Madam B's room consummating their bond. I know how primal it can be when you lay eyes on your true mate. The need and draw for one another is so powerful you can't stop it. You want to consume your mate, and they become your "everything." You have to hold them, kiss them, caress them, and love them in every way possible. Then you mark one another. When I looked at Edward and Madam B, I saw they both bear marks on their necks. Then it hits me, Edward had Madam B's blood. I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells? I have never strayed and tasted human blood, but then again she is not human.

**Edward**

Edward couldn't believe Carlisle actually thought he would want Tanya to join their coven. I mean, I have grown to care for Tanya, but as a friend only. I know she wants more, but I could never be with her. Her very nature requires having many lovers, more than what is in our family. And, she is so damn vulgar. I don't judge her for her lifestyle, but I did not feel she was someone I wanted to give my virtue to. I was so incredibly blessed and honored when I found out I was Isabella's first, and that she had not even kissed another man until me. She knew that I had kissed the women in my coven and even had some make out sessions, but she also knew that I never had intercourse with them, not even oral sex. However, she still was very upset about the kissing and making out. My mate is very possessive and jealous. I feared I had lost her when I had admitted that to her. I have never seen a woman more deadly or feral than how my lover looked once she found out. However, when I explained the dynamics of how our coven works and how we actually considered ourselves as mates, she understood. In her culture she said there are many polyamorous relationships, where there are true mates and then chosen mates.

So, Isabella understands and is grateful that I saved myself for her. I was extremely glad because I certainly didn't want to lose my mate once I found her. Not that I could, once you find your true mate, you are bound for all eternity. I was thankful for her reassurance that I would never lose her, that her people mate for life and that no matter what we would always be together. She is not opposed to us being intimate with others, but it must be with mutual consent by both of us. There are certain things she will not allow such as kissing on the mouth or oral sex with another. I told her I had stipulations myself. If I chose to share her, another could not have her blood without my permission, no kissing, and no oral or anal sex, as well.

One of the wonderful things about my mate is I am able to drink her blood and she mine. As mates, her blood sustains me. I would not have to ever drink from an animal, if I chose not to. Her drinking from me sustains our bond and connection with one another.

When I tasted her blood, I felt empowered. After the sexual haze of our mating began to fade I became alarmed that I had bitten her, and I thought she was human at first. So, when she did not start to burn and I saw her skin healing from my bites, except for our initially marking, I was fucking ecstatic. Her blood is the most delectable blood I have ever tasted! I don't know when I will actually be ready to share her with another, even my family.

She said to me, "My love, since I'm a true immortal and unable to be destroyed, the more you drink from me, the sooner my blood will eventually make you into an immortal, too."

I know, based on stories Carlisle has shared, that he really desired to be with her forever, when they met and spent their time together long ago. But, she is mine and I won't share her, not yet anyway. I watched my family interacting with my mate. I am pleased, but also a little irritated at their lustful thoughts towards her. My love looks directly at me, projecting her love and affection for me which calms me down. She also shields my mind so I won't hear their thoughts, and for that I am grateful. My mate can provide me with a true peace of mind.

**What about Tanya?**

Tanya smiled to herself, knowing Edward must have returned from his trip by now, and the family is most likely discussing adding her to their coven.

I'll miss my sisters and Eleazar and Carmen, but our coven only has one male, and I need variety. I've been working on being a part of the Cullen coven ever since Alice and Jasper joined them. The Cullen men are fine as hell, and I would love to have a piece of all of them, especially Edward. He is so fucking hot! The more he graciously turns me down, the more I want him. He is the biggest challenge I have ever come across in a man, and the fact he can read my mind makes him all the more challenging.

I like all the women in the Cullen coven, but once I become a part of the coven, ladies, your men will crave me above all of you. I mean look at me, I am fucking gorgeous, and a succubus at that! I haven't come on too strong with the seduction since they have a rule not to sleep with anyone outside their coven. Now, Edward abstains from truly mating with any of them. He says he is waiting for the right woman. I actually thought he was gay, but there were a few times when I saw him with a hard-on after coming out of a room with one of the Cullen women, so I know he's not gay. I think it's time for me to turn up the seduction. I know I can wear him down, especially since I've gotten Carlisle to call for a family vote on my joining the coven as Edward's mate. With Carlisle on my side the others will vote in my favor.

Ok, let me go back to the family meeting and get my men.

"Yoo hoo! Cullens, I am back!"

Walking into the house, I hear the laughing and animated talking. They are having a good time! I even hear Edward laughing harder than I have ever heard before.

"Hello, everyone!" But, no one pays me any attention. They are all captivated by the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and let me tell you, there are many beautiful vampires. However, she is not a vampire and she smells divine! Why the fuck is she sitting so close to Edward?

I try again, "Hello, everyone why are you all ignoring me?"

They all stop and look at me. "Oh, hi, Tanya!" said Esme. "I thought you went home."

"No, I told you I would be back to see Edward, once he returned home. I just had some business to take care of." My eyes focused on Edward who was still holding the hand of a beautiful human, so I ask him, "What Edward, no hug for me?" He looked at the human, then back at me and says, "No!"

No! Did he say, no? I am shocked! Edward is so polite he would never decline me. So, I walk toward him figuring I will make him hug me. But, once I reach him, I can't seem to touch him. What the fuck is going on? "And, you are?" I sneer at the human next to MY man.

"Tanya, this is Isabella, my true mate," Edward said.

"Your true mate"! Edward, you don't have a true mate, especially not a weak human!"

The human just raised an eyebrow at me, and laughed. She turned and spoke with Carlisle next to her, dismissing me.

I ask, "Edward, can I speak with you privately?"

"No, Tanya, you cannot."

What did he say? I reach out to grab him again, but, I still can't touch him. So, I look to Carlisle and ask to speak with him. Now, Alice states, "No need, Tanya. We voted and decided not to add you as a mate. Besides, as you can see Edward has met his true mate."

"But, she is a fucking human!" I yell!

**Madam B and Tanya**

"Silence, succubus!" said Isabella, and immediately Tanya was unable to speak, her body felt as if she was in a vice grip. She was shocked and more than a little afraid. "I'm done with your presence. It sickens me. You were advised correctly. Edward is my true mate, and you will no longer have access to him or any of the Cullen men. Do you think the women of this coven to be fools? Do you think they do not know of your plan to seduce their men and make it all about you? If they would have let you in, you would cause discord amongst this family. Carlisle, being the gentleman that he is, only presented the vote out of concern for Edward, with the hope his first prodigy could find some form of happiness. I would think one as old as you are, would know better than to disrespect someone in another's home, especially their mate! Out of respect for my mate and his family, I will not end you right where you stand. You see, I am not human. I am far more powerful than anyone you have ever encountered. Now, I will allow you to speak, however, choose carefully, for I will punish you should you choose incorrectly. Understand?"

But, Tanya had to respond, "Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't know me!"

"On the contrary, I know your whole life, Tanya Denali, and every man and woman you slept with. I know every marriage and coven you have destroyed. There is not a secret that you have that I am not aware of! Now, I warned you to choose wisely. Since you do not know how to use good manners or control your tongue, I shall help you."

Immediately, a cool breeze swept through the room, and Tanya's mouth began to knit together until there was none. Madam B said, "Maybe, if you don't have the ability to speak for a while, you will learn to mind your manners, succubus."

Tanya went running out of the house holding a mouth that really was no longer there. The Cullen's all looked in the direction that Tanya left, obviously in shock. They looked at Isabella in awe, and then they all broke out laughing.

"Damn, sis! You are one badass," said Emmett. "That was fucking hot!"

**Madam B and Edward**

Edward grabbed Isabella and kissed her with so much passion! He was so hot for her after that display of power! He was truly in awe of her! He swept her up in his arms and in an instant, she was beneath him in his bed. Their clothes were shredded and he was sheathed within her warm center thrusting with everything he had. He loved feeling her squirming and moaning beneath him! The feel of her, her smell, her taste, it all drove him wild! She wrapped her legs around his waist and bending her knees allowed him to sink deeper within her hot channel. He growled and thrust harder, saying "Mine, mine, mine, mine MINE!" She was his, and he was never letting her go.

"Yes, Edward, I am yours as you are mine! Fuck me harder, love! Claim me, let the world know to whom I belong!"

The moans and grunts could be heard through the house, and it was having an effect on the rest of the family. Then they all heard Isabella scream, "Bite me Edward! Take my blood into you!"

"Gladly my love," Edward said as he bit. They all could smell Isabella's blood. They all went into blood lust! The coven mates couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and they each carried out their lust right there in the living room.

**A Happy Carlisle**

Carlisle couldn't believe Madam B was in his life again. Even more unbelievable she was his prodigy's mate. Carlisle loves his mate, Esme, dearly but has always thought about being with Madam B! They shared some wonderful times together centuries ago, when he was changed. Those years spent together were some of Carlisle's most precious memories. Although, he was so happy for Edward, he couldn't shake his anxiety regarding if Edward would allow Madam B to be the rest of the coven's mate as well. When Madam B displayed her power yesterday while dealing with Tanya, I think every one of us wanted to fuck her! However, Edward was the only one granted that pleasure. When he drank her blood, it brought forth lust in all of us. I will not begrudge Edward, if he decides not to share her. Honestly, I don't know if she was my true mate, if I could share at all.

Isabella is a wonderful woman the way she makes you feel. The time spent with her last night has healed so many wounds our family has suffered over the years. She just has a real calming effect. When she is with you, you have her undivided attention. There is healing in her touch. And she makes you feel like the most important person in the world, cherished and special.

I do worry for Edward, though. I don't know how he will handle all of the attention that Isabella receives. He is still very young. Many covet her, human and immortal. It felt so good to hold her in my arms and feel her so close…stop it Carlisle, she is Edward's true mate! Yeah, but hopefully she will finally be mine too!

**Edward and Isabella**

"What troubles you my love?" Isabella asked. "I see you have a frown on your handsome face,"

Edward smiled and kissed Isabella softly on the lips. "It's just I know my family desires me to share you with them, to allow them to mate with you. I'm just unsure if I can give my permission to allow that. I love Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, but I have no desire to bed them and honestly I don't think I ever did! I didn't mind the occasional kisses we shared, but….I know from their thoughts that all of them want to bed you and taste your blood. I feel so selfish."

"Listen to me, my love," she gently holds his face in her hands and he looks into her eyes. "You don't have to share me. I am your true mate, remember, I told you that. Let us take some years to get to know each other better, and we will revisit this discussion then."

"Actually, my love, they will want to discuss that with us today based on their thoughts. I admit I feel so bad telling them no."

"Do you really?" She smirks at him.

"No, not really," he replies.

Edward was troubled though, "It's just that this is what we agreed on many years ago, but I did not think I would feel this way."

"Again, my love, let us spend some time alone, just you and me. Then, we can discuss this later with the family. We are newly mated. They will understand. Didn't they all go away alone when they were first mated?"

"Yes, they did!" Edward recalled. "Emmett and Rose were gone for 12 years! Carlisle and Esme left for 7 years."

"See, so they will understand."

"I love you, my Bella!" Edward kissed her passionately and she moaned in his mouth. Oh, how she loved his taste!

Edward and I continue to hold and caress and gently kiss one another….uggh, the family is waiting to speak with her my love…"yes Edward you can't continue to hog Madam B, while you're here", said Alice! So we arose and I reached for each other hands. Once we arrived down stairs the family was all seated in the living room. They were trying hard to shield their thought from me, but the look of anticipation was not easy to disguse. My family wanted to know if I would sharing my mate. After Bella and I discussed it I made up my mind. Edward I know that you and Madam B are newly mated, and will want to spend time along, said Carlisle, how long before you two leave? We will leave in a few days, and are unsure how long we shall be gone. Bella would like to visit with you all before we leave, my family all break out in wonderful smiles on their faces, I know it won't last once I tell them of my decision regarding sharing my mate. That great Madam B I am looking forward to catching up with me. My mate gave Carlisle a beautiful smile. The question I knew that was coming came, however, it came from the person least expected, it came from Esme….so Edward will your mate being joining our coven and become a chosen mate to us all, although Esme had a smile on her face it did not reach her eyes. And when I read her thoughts I was truly troubled by what I heard, Esme was jealous of my mate, and was hoping I would say no. I looked at my mate and I knew she saw what I heard from Esme. Well Bella and I have discussed this and yes she will be joining our coven, however, we will not be intimate with you all other than hugs or gentle kisses. We are not ready to be sexually intimate with anyone but each other right now. Bella and I both were virgins, with this omission everyone in the family gasped except Carlisle, as I know he knew that Bella was a virgin in every sense of the word regarding sex. Really Madam B you were a virgin, asked Jasper? Yes Jasper I had not kissed or hugged another man except for my father. I wanted to wait until I met my true mate, although amongst my people there are many who have more than one mate such as you all have. However, I did not want to take a chosen man before I could meet my true mate. I did not think it fair for another to partake in what should rightfully be theirs at first. I was equally pleased to know my mate was somewhat innocent as well. She growled the last part of that sentence out, Jasper raised an eyebrow to that with a smirk. He felt her feelings of jealousy and possessiveness. Esme was relieved, I would have to talk to Bella about this later. I know based on conversations that were had regarding Bella in the past Esme had nothing but respect for her, however, the fact that Carlisle desire was so strong for her, made her feel insecure. But I don't understand why? Carlisle is intimate with Rosalie and Alice, they all have partook in each other bodies many, many times throughout the years, and not once has Esme show this type of insecurity. I hope it can be resolve for I would not want to leave my family, but if I had to choose between my true mate and my family, I would choose Bella without a doubt. I felt my mates caress my back giving me a knowing look. We shall discuss it later my love she said and gave me kiss that was too short for my taste. I can never get enough of her, just everything about her is so sensual. I will admit I am still a bit intimidated, of her my mate, I know she was a virgin, however, was mate just exudes sensuality. The way she walks, talks, but it not in a completely lustful way. Well of course there is lust, but it is more, when she looks at me it's like I am the most important person in the world, she give you all her attention and she is so affectionate, which I love. She always makes sure we are touching in some way. Although she is older than me, she always defer to me acknowledging me as her mate.


End file.
